


Hear My Prayer

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy





	Hear My Prayer

You adjusted your left headphone for what seemed like the fifteenth time, before finally yanking them out of your ears. Shit. Even your favorite songs were losing their pep.  
Especially the love songs.  
There was no way you could listen to them anymore. But, after two weeks of nothing, there wasn’t much else left for you to do. You had deep cleaned the bunker twice, and you hand washed every article of clothing you wore every day, just for something to do. Hell, even the boys never had a dirty sock hit their laundry hamper since you started on your cleaning spree.  
But, it was more than just the boredom that was getting you down. It was the silence; the loneliness.  
It had been—God, three years—since you and the Winchester brothers had met, and became hellbent on saving the world. And it had been a good two years before that since you had let someone special into your life. And, it felt like it had been that long since you had been laid by anyone worth remembering.  
And things weren’t really looking up.  
You closed your eyes and sighed, hoping someone was listening. “I know I am destined to be strong. But, does that mean I’m destined to be lonely?” It was a valid question, one you didn’t really think would be answered.  
So, you pushed your legs out in front of you and leaned back against your headboard. There was no use praying. The only thing you could do was think of something else that needed to be cleaned. Maybe today you could dust all of the books in the library.  
“Y/N?” You jumped when you heard Sam’s voice in your doorway. “Are you alright?”  
You tilted your head. “Um, yeah. Why?” It was the first time either Dean or he had asked if you were okay since the… well… hunting dry spell.  
Sam furrowed his brow, appearing just as confused as you were. “Do you need to talk or something. You don’t seem like yourself.” Where the hell was this coming from?  
You smiled as Sam perched himself on the edge of your bed. “I mean, I’ve been bored as fuck. I’ve been washing everything.”  
Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I noticed. Thank you for that.” His gazed darkened a little. “But there’s something other than boredom that’s bothering you. I’ve noticed it. Hell, Dean had even noticed it a few months back.” And he was right, intuitive little shit.  
“It’s nothing I can’t fight,” you reassured him. “I’ll get over it.”  
“I hope so.” Sam smiled sweetly as he placed his hand on your knee. “Just know that you aren’t alone. Whatever it is that’s going on in that stubborn head of yours, I’m here to help you through it.”  
You nodded slowly, contemplating your next move. You were closer to Sam than you were to Dean, that was for sure. The two of you bonded over your love of historical documentaries and odd literary works. But, when it came to feelings, you two never seemed to open up. The only one you had said anything to lately was Castiel. And, you were pretty sure he didn’t know what to do with that kind of information.  
So, you carried on without a word.  
But now, now someone was finally asking. So, you thought you should probably answer. “I-I’m just lonely.”  
Sam leaned back a little in shock. That was obviously not what he was expecting to hear. “Lonely? Y/N, you have Dean and me here all the time. I almost thought you wanted more time to yourself—”  
“That’s not what I mean. I mean, I’m lonely. This life, it’s not the most… romantic. I know that. I’ve learned that. But, I can’t help but wonder if it’s possible.”  
Sam nibbled at his lower lip, peering down at his knees. “You wonder if there’s a way that you could have a normal relationship, even without a normal life.” It came out as a statement, which surprised you.  
“You wonder the same thing?” You didn’t even realize you’d said the words out loud until Sam lifted his head, eyes a little wider than normal.  
“Sometimes. Especially when I look at you.”  
Your heart panged in your chest as you struggled to process Sam’s words. You had developed feelings for the younger brother within weeks of meeting the monster slaying duo. But, you didn’t dare say anything. You had been dragged into the life, and that was no place for love. But now, now you just didn’t know.  
“Really?” you finally asked, pursing your lips as you stared into Sam’s eyes. “When you look at me?”  
Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah. I mean, there have been others. Other people I tried to live normal lives with. But, I always got sucked back into hunting with Dean. In one way or another, the hunting life finds me again.” He let out a deep sigh. “But now, you’re here. You’re a hunter, you’re beautiful. I-It makes me wonder if that was the missing piece.”  
“What? The others weren’t beautiful?” you joked, earning a laugh from Sam.  
“No, they definitely were. But, I wanted everything or nothing. I never realized that there could be something in between.” His hand landed on yours, which rested over your crossed ankles.  
“In between,” you echoed in a whisper. “Live the life, but still feel the love.”  
“Exactly. I mean, sure, it sounds great. It can be great. If you want to try.” He squeezed your hand. “You don’t have to be alone, Y/N.”  
All you could do was smile as your stomach fluttered. Your eyes landed on Sam’s again, holding his gaze as you slowly leaned in closer. His lips parted lightly, catching your attention for a second, before your gaze drifted back up to those sinful hazel orbs. He was a truly gorgeous man, you always thought that. But you were rarely this close to Sam. Something about it made every inch of your skin tingle with warmth.  
When your lips met with Sam’s you jumped just slightly, not expecting the contact as you woke from your haze. He gently captured your bottom lip between his lips, smiling against your skin. When he pulled away, his eyes met yours again. You noticed the light redness that had settled just over his cheekbones, making you blush as well. You almost felt like you were in high school again, replaying your first kiss. Only, way less awkward.  
“I see Sam found you,” a familiar gravelly voice asked from the doorway. You turned to see Castiel standing in the threshold, part of his face shadowed as he stood under the hallway light.  
Oh my god.  
“You heard my prayer?” you asked, tilting your head.  
Castiel didn’t respond. He simply smiled, before heading down the hall towards the library.  
“Prayer?” Sam asked, furrowing his brow.  
You pursed your lips. “It’s nothing.” Leaning in, you giggled. “Just kiss me again.” Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, before doing just that. The feel of Sam’s lips against yours made you feel different, lighter. It was like something was lifted off of your shoulders. Something inside you felt different now, and you knew exactly what it was.  
You were no longer alone.


End file.
